


ArrowxSPN : A Winchester Day In Starling City

by Whitecanaree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Supernatural
Genre: ArrowxSPN, Boys Kissing, Corrupt by dean!cas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Horrified Sam, Kissing, M/M, Sarcastic Castiel (Supernatural), Shocked Sam, happy destiel, okay to be gay dean, touchy destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitecanaree/pseuds/Whitecanaree
Summary: Dean and Cas take their gayness to a whole different universe.Sam has a soulful conversation with Diggle.A Queen's party ensues!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Laurel Lance & Sam Winchester, Laurel Lance/Sam Winchester, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work was actually originally written to my bestie yars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+was+actually+originally+written+to+my+bestie+yars).



> Based on a prompt that totally went out of hand, as always : 
> 
> ques : Do you see a crossover between Arrow and Supernatural working?
> 
> My friend replied : "yes, i can see sam on the salmon ladder and felicity crushing on him, and dean reproaching oliver on not having an arrowmobile. also charlie and felicity fangirling on the latest microsoft software" 
> 
> And So i wrote....And sooo i wrote.. [lord of castamere music in the background].

At some point later, sam comes out of a room in the arrow bunker (maybe nerd room) after finishing with whatever nerd things he was busy with or just maybe having taken a shower or whatever. 

And he's using his phone while walking into the center operating space (felicity's circular space area).

"Hey dea- " he says when he's in the middle of it, then realises that he's the only one standing there, he raises his head from the phone and looks around.

He spots John Diggle standing in his corner of the bunker next to the table where they keep their weapons (~uk the space where everyone has soulful conversations with john until a bro bonding exists between them? That place ;)~ ).

Sam looks over just as diggle noticed him and raised his head slightly to wave him over in a quick movement and then went back to reloading the gun that was in his hand and testing its feel. It looked to sam this guy has been holding guns for the better part of his life.

  
It made him feel like he related to someone else somehow. Be it in another universe, still kinda comforting. 

So sam heads towards him with his infamous smirk/grin that indicates he's a bit nervous and three bits awkward but is trying subtly to mask it.

"Hey.."- Sam says as he approaches. 

"Hey man"- John replies as he puts the gun on the table and turns his attention to sam.

Sam moves to stand beside Diggle, both facing the circular center of the bunker, backs to the wall behind them. 

John has his arms crossed against his chest.

Suddenly Sam becomes very self aware of his hands, very tempted to cross them as well , but he doesn't wanna come off as creepy, so he ends up raising them in hesitation towards his chest then brushing his hair down and bringing them down to rest at his sides, one of them trying to find a place in his tiny front jeans pocket.(Only half of 2 fingers do, he keeps it that way). 

John gives Sam's presence his full attention even if both are staring forward. They both know it.

  
" That's..uh.. a great collection you've got there" - Sam nods towards the table beside them.

" Yeah, it gotta be." - John starts then continues in his slow soothing voice, "You know, oliver has his master combat techniques, and he's really very good at them. Don't tell him i said that though."- John adds , they both have a small awkward laugh. 

No matter how intimidating John might look on the outside, once you start a conversation with him, you see how soft he is on the inside while he radiates deep love and care for those he considers family. And Sam saw just that in the man beside him.

The laughter dies down, and sam waits on the guy to continue on his own, to not be forceful and invasive. After all , this is like the second time he had talked to the guy and maybe the first they talked alone. He doesn't wanna be seen as an asshole. 

Somehow Dean's image in his head calling him _bitch_ pops up. He smiles softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he rests one foot against the wall to support his now slightly inclined figure.

John has this calming way of talking, especially when he's talking about his feelings. He doesn't speak everything all at once and bombard you with it all. He talks in a way that gives you space to process and feel and assign every thought, sentiment and piece of information he says. And at a certain point you start to feel so comfortable so that you consider this extended silence as a sign from him to let you have some time if you wanna ask any question. Which is ridiculous, but it weirdly works.

And just when you're about to feel he's done, he continues. He never leaves you hanging up to an uncomfortable level. 

Sam felt this on a totally new level, he never felt in a conversation before. He admired those qualities.

"Yeah. I gotta have a great collection. Guns are my thing, ever since i was back in Afghanistan, and even before that, in the army.. i used to know the right way to deal with them. But it's when i was serving in Afghanistan, towards the end of my time there, that i really felt like.. the presence of _my_ gun in _my_ hand, it's my anchor. In a way, it got me through. I knew guns were my thing, long ago, but i never really had a fascination with all these types", he says as he gestures to the table, "until i met oliver." - Diggle stops to nod at Sam that yes he can touch the collection. 

Sam looks John over to let him know he's still with him, then continues to open the gun's revolver and closing it, making an impressed face and amused noise.

Diggle smiles at him from where he is standing and continues.

  
"He trusted me to cover his back, I'm not trained by the league of assassins, nor the bratva, but i promised myself to make myself useful as much as humanly possible, in my field at least." - John stops to grab a gun closer to the other end of the table.

Even sitting among the other pieces, all black, and some looking even more similar by design, John still saw each piece differently - "Realised soon enough that calling a gun **my gun** is stupid and childish, to think i shoot best with it, or it brings good luck or whatever. Man, that's for kids. I make every gun useful. All i need is my hand." - he finishes by putting the gun back and dragging his hand along five guns aligned in a row.

Sam was on unlocking the 12th gun's safe, trying to aim with it then caressing its absolute unique blackness when diggle stops at that.

"So you're saying you're professionally trained to use all of these guns?"

"Something like that" - diggle smiles mischievously. 

Sam makes a face "Well that's impressive but until i see you one day prove that then... " - Sam raises his hands in defenseless motion. 

"Trust me i don't look forward to that day happening, no one does." - John replies dimly.

A few seconds pass.

"So what about you? Any favorite piece you work best with? " - John starts again to kill the silence.

"Well, not really actually. And hey, I'm not saying i can't shoot unless it's a certain gun either. The type of gun merely matters. I mean, when a vampire is coming at you, you will be relieved to use any gun thrown your way. Know what i mean?"

"I still can't believe you deal with _monsters!_ and i thought Barry Allen was crazy."

"Does he deal with the uh.. "supernatural" as well?"

"I don't know man, they call 'em metas over there. Argus was looking into some cases a while back, i got a look at it accidentally, but that's all about i can take. Vampires, werewolves, sharkman, whatever, that's not the type of trouble i think about at night." 

Sam nods and scratches his nose. 

"So .. "  
"Well.. " they start together. Sam insists john goes first.

"Well i just wanted to say I'm sure you can handle yourselves well, professional training or not, you and your brother are still here aren't you?"

"Yeah i suppose. I guess it's also a thanks to those demon knives.. "

Sam looks teasingly at john, only to find a face more stern than his bitch face number #32 that he gave dean when he opened his laptop one day and found all those porn videos playing with no end. He had to close 45 tabs, and install 3 types of antivirus apps afterwards. And his laptop still gltiches occasionally ever since.

"Okay okay i get it, no supernatural talks" -Sam retreats.

"Man they make my head swim i actually puked once .. not looking forward to do that again. " -John concludes.

"Hey, What were you saying earlier..?" - john then asks after a while. Now they're walking around the bunker, Sam silently and not so subtly appreciating the superhero suits. 

"Oh. I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Dean anywhere? Or if you know where he is? I guessed he and Cas would have went out with felicity and oliver, i thought you could tell me where they are..? "- Sam was now admiring the bow amd basket of arrows his hand moving instinctively to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you"- Diggle says quickly- "Oliver is very protective about his equipment, i swear he's like a caveman over them."

"Oh"- sam says as he forces himself to take his hand back. - "it's just the technology embedded in the arrow heads is very... " - his hands are hovering just above the head of an electric arrow, the closest he can get without physically touching it, turning his hand around all its edges like he's actually feeling it.

"Amazing?" 

"Well i was gonna say very advanced, but yeah"- Sam spends a few seconds longer gawking and geeking around the weapons until he realizes it and stands while coughing , then looks at diggle.

"So yeah, did they tell you where they were going?" - Sam asks.

"Actually, Oliver and Felicity went on a date. I don't think they had any other company."- Diggle says. 

"Oh."- Sam exclaims.

"I think they went on a private date. They go back to his place, he cooks her one of his most famous dishes"- John smiles at the thought of his friends - " i hope they spend a relaxing night together. It was due, they deserve some calm after this hectic week." - Diggle continues, as they are now outside where Sam is worriedly seeking the presence of the impala, maybe it would have some answers to where Dean is.

"So... where have they been all this time? The car is still here. I don't know what to think about that. There's nothing Dean could possibly do in any universe without his ca... "

Sam is cut short as a thump is sound on the hood of the car, both he and John turn around tense, and ready to fight.

Dean is slammed on the hood out of nowhere, by one particular angel : Cas.

Cas doesn't look the same. He is not wearing his trenchcoat, instead his navy suit is very much at display with the top buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned, no tie seen.

Dean however, is shirtless with a very known trenchcoat engulfing his body. While cas is pulling dean towards him with the front of his trenchcoat, they meet in a passionate kiss.

Sam squeals, and Diggle claps him on the shoulder in a way to say "there they are" and mentally conjures the flash which would be his first and last time to wish he'd leave a place faster than humanly possible. 

"The FUCK!" - Dean shouts sitting up.

"No it's just sam" - Cas says, attempting a sarcastic eyeroll at Dean, a bit annoyed at the interruption. 

  
"Sam what the fuck are you doing... here.... um.. " - Dean looks around trying to show his macho that melted the moment Cas layed hands on him in that shady ass restaurant 50 mins ago, while simultaneously trying to figure out where the fuck Cas teleported him. Oh.

"What are you doing here? ..around the impala? Ahem." - he tries to sound more stern. But his heart is beating so loud, Cas the little fucker is sitting across from him, smirking at him. Stupid heart beat listening angel.

"Sam?"- Dean questions again as Sam is frozen to the spot staring at him.

"Do i have something on my face?" - Dean asks turning to Cas. 

"Is that Cas' tie you're wearing? " - Sam finally says. 

Dean turns to him : "Uh yeah, i guess" - Dean looks down at the tie half undone around his neck, dangling down his bare chest.

He looks again back up, "Is that really what you wanted to say all this time Sammy? You had that look and you were staring, i thought i had something on my face," -then he turns to cas- " Dammit Cas, i told you i felt smth on my face since we were in that goddamn restaurant, and no it isn't freckles.."

Cas interrupts him by abruptly holding his face in place to face him. He inspects him seriously. Finding a fallen eyelash on Dean's freckled cheek. He picks it up delicately. 

"Fallen eyelash" - Cas shows it to dean.

Dean smiles softly. "Fallen _Angel_ " he whispers softly as he closes the space between them again.

"Oww gross!" - Sam nearly shouts.

"Fuck you!" - Dean shouts as he dives back in to meet Cas' lips. 

Cas gives Sam the middle finger during the kiss, raising his hand higher than is normally needed, like this is only the second time he's done it. Probably is. 

Sam is so horrified on so many levels. The fact that Dean taught Cas vulgar expressions is on a level, and then snogging him on the impala are another whole two levels. He shrieks one last time and leaves.

Cas, then tries to tie back the tie fully, all while kissing Dean as if he stops for one second something will fall on him. Dean tries to fight him on it but knowing it's a losing battle, and lets him pull the knot all the way up.

"Okaayyy. Now you're just choking me." - Dean says between them.

"Cas." - Dean says again when Cas keeps trying to pull the tie tighter around Dean's neck. He rests his hand above Cas' to remove it from its place around his neck.

"Are u sure you don't want this? "

"Why would i want to _choke_??!"

"The best way to court a stubborn egoistic man, is applying these safe choking practices, it extracts the fragility out of the ego and.."

"Whoaa whoaa hold on" - Dean cuts off- " where did you get this from?"

"An article on the internet..? "

"Okay let's get this straight. I'm not egoistic and i don't like choking during pleasure."

"Okay. My apologies. " - Cas says as he loosens the knot to a respectable distance from Dean's Adam's apple. And he goes on to remove it all the way.

Dean swats his hands away keeping it in place and pulls him in again grinning the whole time.

"Stupid angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert : Cas and Dean maybe try the choking thing in a little extension of the next chapter, lots of feelings ensue.❤


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are invited to the Queen's party.
> 
> Old consummated relationships, And new forming ones. 🥂
> 
> Sam is lowkey bullied by destiel here😂, but all in good faith i swear🤚🏼

Epilogue: 

Later that day, they get invited to the Queen's party at Oliver's apartment, labelled friends and family. 

Cas and Dean encounter Sam in the kitchen of Ollie's house as they enter it, hand in hand, dean not even caring as he keeps kissing Cas everywhere he can reach. 

"Ugh. Stop kissing everywhere you go. There's a bedroom for that." - Sam says in his almost lecturing voice.

"You should stop being such a nerd, and find someone to bang too, instead of being an annoying cockblocker." - Dean says as a matter of fact. 

" That's not even what nerd mea- " Sam starts but is cut off by Cas stern voice.

"Dean, if i may be honest here, all cockblockers are annoying. I would never even try that again, not even in a hundred millennia." - Cas confesses to Dean in his most annoyed voice.

"Oh my god!"- Sam almost trips over because of the shock.

  
"You know Sam, you can get along well with Ms. Lance. If you try." - Cas tries to be helpful in favor of all of them.

Dean is practically draped over Cas' body and kissing his neck barely containing himself- "Hmmm, How about i show you my lance, Cas? I bet you'll like that. Wouldn't you angel?" - Dean adds in a seductive voice.

"Ohhhh my goddddd." - Sam exclaims painfully as he leaves the kitchen not knowing to cover his eyes or his ears.

"Stop saying that sammy. It will never get you anywhere." - Dean Shouts from inside.

"It's true sam. I believe you should know that He's not even here."- Cas says , his voice more collected but loud enough. 

  
Sam runs quicker so he doesnt have to hear more sinfulness come out of the angel's mouth, he bumps into someone, nearly spills her drink.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine." - she says accenting the last word, as she checks her dress, only a little drop has spilled on its end. Barely visible.

"Sam Winchester." - He extends his hand.

She looks at him and takes him in, shakes his hand as she smiles confidently, "Laurel Lance".

-End (maybe?).

**Author's Note:**

> ~A short little sneak peak into the future~
> 
> Fun fact : 
> 
> Dean on a later day, asks cas to try the choking thing again. Because maybe he is a bit egoistic.. just in case he is.. you know.. for the sole sake of the internet article. And Cas has never done something so delicately. It makes dean tear up every time Cas asks if he's okay.
> 
> "Did i hurt you? Dean is everything okay? Why are you crying?"- Cas keeps asking Dean from where he sits on top of Dean who's in turn laying on the bed.
> 
> "Shut up, I'm not crying." - Dean says softly, no malice in his words, his voice almost breaking at the end.
> 
> Dean sits up, takes off the tie, and hangs it on the protruding edge of the headboard. 
> 
> Cas' eyes are following every movement, as Dean smiles affectionately wiping at his eyes, Cas dares not note out that dean is crying, but follows whatever dean is trying to do.
> 
> He reaches out to caress Dean's shoulder, Dean takes his hand and pulls him to lie down next to eachother. 
> 
> Dean cuddles himself into Cas' chest, holding his hand throughout the whole night, his face finding different places in Cas' chest to burry itself into. 
> 
> Cas feels it as his eyes are drooping closed later that night as they sleep holding eachother in that same position.
> 
> He feels it as a single tear rolls down his cheek and catches on the curve of his smile. He holds Dean closer and caresses his hair with his other hand.
> 
> Castiel may have lost his home a long time ago, when he left heaven. But now he knows exactly what it's like to feel home.


End file.
